


A lost cat, for a lost kitten? Ah, to true Alchemism.

by historiCthrenody (Cookieluv246)



Series: Commissions and RQ's [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Commissioned Work, Cults, Domestic Fluff, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gangbang, It starts out as dubcon and gets a hell of a lot more consensual, Lactation, Large Cock, MILFs, Multi, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookieluv246/pseuds/historiCthrenody





	A lost cat, for a lost kitten? Ah, to true Alchemism.

 

"Jasper?"

You call out, the wind picking up dangerously, as you tip toe around puddles and cracks around the dark gritty pathway. There's distant honking sounded from the streets up ahead, as your footsteps beat out against the blaring noise of the city and the evening. Your hair sticks to your cheek, as you feel another chilled breeze hit you. You clamp your hand to your skirt, as you keep to your own trajectory, breaking branches and snapping twigs, as the moon is the only light to help fend you on your path.

" _Jasper?_ "

Damn cat. Probably off trying to dilly some bob cat twice his size, and with about half the brains. You'd escaped from your Mother's drunken clutches with the hope of finding your befuddled, adorable, yet aggravatingly fiendish feline before the old hag had arisen half topless, with an ugly line of whiskey down her dress. Babbling about how you should help clean her up. The nonsense.

You almost step on a wad of gum, and scowl, as the night sky isn't the only thing to illuminate you. Lights from food chains, and gas chains litter the surrounding area, as it starts to smell something between damp and rusty. The other miscellaneous establishments help showcase that you're a bit further from your normal route of choice, as the minutes strike hours. You'd seen that cat walk the streets like a hooker, and not once did he ever deign to look at you. The nerve.

"Darling?"

You bring your dark purple coat from overhead your neck. Your cheeks feel warmed, as you look both ways before crossing the street, and walk decisively forward. You tap on pavement on your slightly raised heel, as bodies of people pass and tussle by. You don’t mind them much, as you keep your mind on your mischievous little target. 

You breath warmth into your hand, as your motions keep your mind lightly buzzed. Though an evening stroll to the city is never terrible in it’s own right, your mind begins to want to wander. For even just a moment, you let yourself be struck by the beautiful silver enveloping decorum.

Your walk slows to a more shallow step, as you stare up at the silver glittering buildings. The fogged glasses, and the tall narrow trees that make up your central city. About half as intimidating, as it is helpful, in a land filled with smokers and pedestrians. Your eyes follow the trails of long wired cords with a murder of crows that catch your attention long enough to remind you of your original conquest. 

You blink out of your daze, as a bus heralds past you, and feel yourself become discombobulated.

Your feet clack on the edge of your heel, as a few more bodies shove past you. You try not to stumble, as you catch your footing, but hear an eerie sound of whispers tread from the edge of your hair. 

You look behind you, and catch something black by the corners of your eye, and you reflexively call out,

"Jaspe--"

You're taken aback by a suddenly fast tug, as your head meets something tough like a hard cushion. Your arms are held back from each other by two terrifyingly strong enclosed hands, as your eyes meet the face of not one man, but many. 

They’ve cornered you past your intersection, and into some dirty low lighted alleyway. They’re strange as they are frightening, as they lay huddled across the entryway in long dark coats that happen to obscure their eyes. Tall bodies so large, covering even just the street lights, makes you shiver in resigning terror.  

You feel your muscles seize up, as your throat and your surroundings become more claustrophobic.

You breathe heavy, listening in, as you hear the men whisper among themselves to your detriment. Your heart pounds from out your chest in a way that makes your knees and your stomach feel weak. When even one of them lifts their head enough for you to see into their face, the look in their eye makes you wish you had chosen a set of pants, instead of your favored lavender skirt. If it hadn’t already felt two sizes too short before, the ever-bustling wind made this fact more renowned, as the winds blew in the favor of your beholder.

And in almost record speed, the cosmos impart a seldom greeting. You hear a harrowing caw, and a surely cat’s meow.

You snap your gum.

“Good evening fellows. Men of wealth, poverty, among many respected backgrounds. We have been brought here today brother’s, to invigorate a new era. A new tribe of people. From those of the depths of hell, from which we came—”

Ah, another worshiper of our great god and conqueror, Nyarlathotep. About as mysterious, and just as deranged. If you had heard there had been a public sermon, you may have brought your wand and book to poke and prod their brain with their eclectic knowledge. Their brains dribbling entrails from your sheer knowledge of basic facts, as well as your exasperated sense of forthright will.

“ _Plagued stricken children from down below_.” He erupts, almost as in startlement of your sussed out quip, “May we rule on this night, as we feast on the feminine energies. As was told by our lords, and our damiens, as was our birth right once coming over on to this side through our mortal form. Though those may think of shallow frivolities, we know the truth. Of the ends of our earth. And we must be the ones to cast our seeds, and reap what we sow--”

His voice quakes with power, as the dark men groan and shuffle in approval. You feel a heavy breath linger behind your neck, as you keep your eyes peeled forward. Your feet reminding you of your troubles, as it grieves out in pain, but it goes much unheard.

The mysterious laden man sheds back the large veneer of his hood, and reveals an unfortunately handsome captor. The most striking feature on him, is his cool aged skin, and silver white hair. Less handsome, however, is the way his bejeweled green eyes, eye you with uneased composure and a calm unsteady patience up and down. Going down the lines of your curves, down to the suppleness of your upright breasts, and nearly undresses you with the hard edge of his irises. 

And as wolves to the fire, the rest encircle you like hunters as they bare their hungry teeth, and lap out their swollen tongues.

Your own swallowing hard, as they begin to disrobe themselves to you. Your eyes unshielded to further than tongues, as they reveal to you sinisterly large members, as dark as the intentions beheld within their gazes. Lengths differing in sizes and width, but not doing enough to defer your worsening clouded judgement.

It feels as if you’ll lose more than your cat, tonight.

The buttons of your coat burst open, as you gasp out harshly in surprise. Leering hands move to delve around your waist and hip. Thick fingers scour up and down your chest, relentless as they are muddied. You purse your lips, as the men tug and jerk your shirt just enough for it to tear. You cry out in shock, as it lays wastefully against your shoulders. Chafing your nerves enough, to make your vision become more clear, as the unbridled ‘pop’ of your bra is the next to go. Black lingerie falls disgracefully against the ground, and you’re left out nude and helpless, to the whims of these deathly carnivorous men.

You’re pulled up by the waist, as you let out another yelp. Lifted off enough the ground, your back being pushed squarely against the wall. Men and cock surround you, as your gut wallops repeatedly with nerves and uncurbed excitement. Legs bucked neatly against your chest, as you shift and turn, but are only left to the devices of the first man with his ruthless gaze, that settles himself between the lot of you.

Your legs are spread _wide_ , enough for you to see the pert meat of his slickened immeasurable serpent, angled highly against the bare remains of your lifted skirt. The harsh throb of his cock reverberating against the same feeling of your own groin, as you bite your lip and clutch your painted nails into fists. Your cheeks burn hot with shame, as it takes a deeper toll on you, the way cruel clinical eyes gaze up at you with an odd restrained softness.

“Doc, for she is ready.”

A man whispers in mumbles, as green eyes move from the other back to you.

Without much fanfare, he pulls off the black lace of your underwear between the tips of his clean crisped fingernails, as not even the last shreds of your modesty is left to cool your heating chest.

Instead you shiver as blood rushes from your head to your perked pink nipples, as he lines himself neatly up against your poor aching slit. Your teeth clamped tight, as you feel the aching pulse of your untouched parts thrum warningly against the hard bridge of his cock. You feel your labia get spread, and your heavy breath catch, as the start of the worst that’s yet to come.

He _pushes_ in with a boar’s strength, as the start of his girth presses through the hapless thicket of your walls. You pant out feverishly, as he stuffs himself thoroughly against the deep cushion of your stomach. Your breath and pussy expanding to accommodate the trembling monstrosity that barely gives you enough of an inch just to gasp.

Once he reaches the hilt, balls breathing down the split of your cheeks, you croon your head back as far as your body’s allowed. Arching your poised neck, and crescent back from held unwithering fixtures. There’s pounding hitting your ears, as spit accumulates between your shaky distended lips. Both from above and below, as you wait for your impedingly deplorable doom.

Yet, as far as he’s pushed inside you, for some mind boggling and merciless reason, he refuses to move.

You hear a light chanting begin to start, as one of the men, lest of one’s who’s hands isn’t currently too busy playing fair man’s croquet, hands your intimate comrade a bottle filled with yellow bubbling liquid. He uncasks the jug with his perfectly aligned teeth, and drips something likened to paint against his fingers. You watch on with distantly aroused curiosity, as he begins moving his fingers to draw a sickening swirl against the light pudge of your belly. Moving on to draw squiggly lines against the odd painted drawing, revealing something close to a sun against the light of your trembling sweat stained stomach.

“ _Grah'n sll'ha Hastur h'sll'ha nog 'fhalma_ ,” They say deep within their breaths. A loud sound of the last bus chime rings faintly across the outskirts of your mind. And that’s the last of your better conscious, before you start to feel a change.

Your already wet entrance reminds you of the time you once sat naked on a hot furnace in your youth. It lay, burning and near painful, as the cock stuffed in your walls feels far times more larger than it already had. The bright lines on your stomach sear and cut you hot, as your nerves touch and sizzle with a lech’s sensitivity and a dumb slut’s state of mind.

Your knees and body quake, as you’re met with a fate more wicked, yet far more tantalizing the sweet soft simpers of mortal death.

Once he finally starts moving, you _groan_. You weakly acknowledge that you’re still being held up by the strong arms of the man behind you. ‘Doc’s’ cock pushing both of you harder against the brick wall, leaving little room for your crushed and stricken lungs, as another large cock rubs up against your ass. You feel handled much like you’re fucked, as he toys with your insides, _slow_ and _hard_ , but forceful, and leaving no thin and tender card left upturnt.

Wide hands creep and rub against your fair perky breasts, as your overthrowers both continue to exercise their rights against your incited body. Shackled between two stocky men and a lions cave, as you’re juggled forward and back, between what feels like an avalanche of bodies, and a chiseled axe against a river’s dam.

Fingers pinch, and prod your firm hardened nipples that stand as straight as rocks, as even just the cold wind makes you shiver in a melodias response. Your legs buckle against your chest harshly, as the man from behind you pulls at your tits ruthlessly. Your teeth chatter from the elicit satyric touch, as they bruise and swell with their needless primeless prodding. Your once modest breasts, falling heavier and rounder against your side, as each loud thrust jostles them enough to feel like you’re getting pulverized. You ache and you whine.

You look vaguely beyond the scraps of your old abandoned bra, as your folds start to secrete more unmasked fluids.

The smell of musk and shaken grunts exfoliates off the air of the cramped alleyway. Loud cries rack throughout the busy city, all of which come from your own dried haughty throat, and your moist miserable wanting tongue. Hand’s of all kinds skate down your reddened collar, and sharp boned shoulders. Your drenched pastel skirt lifted to lay on your hip, as they dawdle their hands to curve and play along the meat of your thigh.

“A---Aah—Ha--”

You feel pools of liquid glide down your drawn chin, as you notice your own traitorous hips move against the hefty men. The other’s cock leering, and waiting to strike, much to the amusement of the others preying and praying nearby. With each hearty potent thrust, you feel the lasts of your own reservations start to melt away in to pained shagged groans. Your body begs of them to push you beyond your limits, in a language far greater than words.

Your eyes lay half shut, as some men begin kissing up and down your cheek. Your neck and ear teasingly nibbled on from behind, as your sides are filled with gentle laps and attention. Waves of pleasure ushering you forward from even the mousiest of gestures, that it slowly drives you into frustrated grunts, as the cock’s speed never changes, despite your passive jabs to try and lead his horse to your dethrottled river.

You roll your hips more desperately and pleadingly, until you can’t tolerate the smoldering abuse any longer, and holler from the top of your lungs.

“ _Fuck me._ **_Harder._** _Eviscerate my pussy, **I can’t stand it!**_ ”

This startles the men, enough that you hear more hushed whispers, and feel their noses tickle your neck. But their mumbled sounds are nearly silenced by the power of your groans. Doc takes your words fondly, and proceeds to fuck your mind into senseless drabble. Leaving your breaths haggard, and your legs useless, as you beg and babble wordlessly for the men to touch and _fuck you_.

You feel your pussy be pounded enough for your eyes to be knocked back, and rolled in shots like a slot machine. A menacing hand grabs you by your tit, and another hand presses down low on to your abdomen. You let out another wail, as fingers slip down to your labia, and rub at the edges of your puffy clit. You feel manic, on the verge to tears, as you jerk your hips as violently as the sounds of his ball’s hit your eardrum. You’re dumbstruck and filled to absurdity, as you watch a blood-curdling disoutwardly bulge press in and out of your stomach like you’re nothing but used gain.

Sharp as a spear rutting through your swallows, the emblem of the sun taunts you, as his cock is forked indecently at your discretion. If your hands were free, you would be jerking yourself off through the commotion, but all you can manage are pitiful cries of, “Lower, _pinch me, fuck me, slap me_.” You plead for them to torment you enthusiastically, as the last of your sanity begins to leak along with the teat of your nipple. Your mind’s placed on a standstill, as you clutch down on him with your pink thighs and force for him to _stand still_.

“ _FUCK_ ,”

You feel the surge of your own pleasure hit along the tides of his cum that pours within your breaches. Your tits are bleached white as cream cascades down the hilt of your ribs, and draws down the line of your extended begotten stomach, as he pumps fodder into you like a deranged impregnated cow. Warmth trills and bubbles from within you, as it flows freely down your thigh. You breathe in as deeply as he’s screwed into you, watching how unfortunately responsive your body gets at the mere mention of a new cock entering it.

You don’t get time to relax, as your ass is plummeted without a moment’s notice.  Doc pulls out of you, only for a new cock to come and continue breeding you like a dog. You’re attacked, pulled left and right, as you jerk about as fast as your head can spin. You cant your hips, bucking your unveiled blooming flower, as your muscles squeeze and unsqueeze the rapidly thicker intrusions.

The new one in your front doesn’t hold up as long as Doc, and spurts out quicker than your heart rate could allow. Your innards tighten on reflex, causing the one behind you to cum much the same, as pools of semen drip down on to the concrete, and down to the edge of your toe. Your body is run amuck, as you desperately cling to both men, only to hear a racket start to form in front of you.

Many a man bobble to fight to get in your front, but you’re barely aware of what their saying, as multiple cocks line up underneath you. You’re shifted, and jerked, as tongues lap hungrily from either side, as you feel your pussy try to accommodate too many ghoulish people. The man still stays sit inside you, growing large once again, as not one, but three large dicks push to try and get inside of you.

You bite your lip.

“ _Gnaiih hlirgh y-ep cHastur_ ,” Is what you pray to yourself, as you see trembling cocks attempt to push _deep_ within quivering lips when you—

“FUCK--”

 ** _ROCK_** , mouth laid agape long enough for you to scream, as you cum on the spot, and once more when any one of them starts moving. You’re forced to open wide, as your tongue slips out well enough between your teeth to smear your perfectly black lips. Shoes dangle promiscuously, as you’re lunged spread eagle into the betroths of the devil himself. Clit aching with need, as your g-spot is hit like a constant bulls-eye, again, and again, until the pale of your stomach is all you can see.

You hang limply, only your bottom half fixed with the energy to dance, as you’re clearly possessed with the moves of a burlesque. Liquid sloshing from every which way, as you’re grown more accustomed to cock than you’ve ever reasonably been. The shape of it, the brutality, it’s vigor, down to the harsh smack of it’s balls, to the shattering pounding of it’s vein and of it’s head. Your cervix getting ganged up on, and bullied to extinction, as you cry out loud enough for your own mother to hear you, as _you howl._

Your tits feel more engorged than your stomach, as milk wallops out of you like sweat. Any a man that takes notice is a God and a tyrant, as dithers of cream lines down to your belly button and your pelvis, as you _heave_. You’re eclipsed and red, as your hands come free enough to play around with your own breasts, and pull and tug abusively at your newly acclaimed womanhood.

When heat shoots within you, you see stars. You nearly piss yourself when they start cumming, heavy groans bellowing out of you like swears, as you welcome delirium with an open mouth and an elongated tongue. Tears of mascara run down your cheek, as you dig your claws into your tit, hard enough for newly saged milk to burst eruptively from your chest.

You feel your vagina clench greedily on to the men, as more than anything you don’t want this night to come to an end. You’re high like you’re on Ephenidine, grunting like a pig, as you jerk your hips, and beckon them to fuck your soul out of your body. Fuck not one kid in you, but twins. Quadruplets! If sperm was as luminous as the stars, you’d have constellations coming out of your ass.

“ _You_ ,” You breathe out hoarsely, eyeing one of the men that’s huddled awkwardly to the side. Watching you with an undeniable tinge of shamed want, that makes you lick your lips hungrily. You glance down, and ogle unbashfully at his veiny blue tinted cock. You crook back your finely manicured fingers, as well as a smile, and hood down your eyes. “Come here, and join the fun.”

Your voice coos between labored gasps, as your hands coil against his sorely swollen rod. You see other figures look on at you wistfully, and you hum in a similar tune. “ _You too, boys._ ”

You suck on the edge of your lip, as they push their way towards you. You roll your hips down unapologetic ally, as you grab another handful of waiting cocks at your disposal. The one to your right makes cute little illicit sighs, as you tug playfully, enough for him to come closer.

You lay your head down, and swear his dick to secrecy, as you open your mouth wide, and lull your tongue enough to taste the happy beginnings of pre. You give the other boys a wink, as you work your wrists to and fro. Cock pounding in and out of you, as it pushes your well-versed movements forward. Saliva making a mess further of the scene, as it drips down the edge of your body, down your white stained tits, as you stare primitively down at the barely strung together man. Making the one in your mouth an apt candidate to your next appetizing meal.

You move your head, pulling him forward, and letting him hit the back of your throat, as you feel wandering hands try to grab at you for shaky purchase. You moan, your throat convulsing as you keep lilac sharp turned eyes, fixated on the man about ready to bust inside your pretty little lips, as the others fall neatly into suit.

You roll your eyes shut, as a choir of groans fills your ears, your tongue, your mouth, and you waver. Knees shaken, as flows of fluid warm you better than your designer sullied coat. Your hands slippery with jizz, as you squeeze every last drop out of your bovine well-suited enslavers. Thrust after thrust fills up your bellows, the meat of your thigh rippling with each powerful fuck. Your fat swollen maw, red and drenched, and competing with your extended newly rounded belly.

With each new cock that pushes in and out of you, you feel waves and shakes of ecstasy, to the point where you start to black out.

Mouth panted, swollen, and spread to the point of stupid bliss.

You’ll never be satisfied.

You start to cum.

 

***

 

You whistle out lackadaisically, a light pep in your step, as you tap a branch against the metal gates of the city. It’s far past sunset, and the dim of the evening is keeping your temperament steady. A fine feat, after all has been said and done.

You take a turn around a corner that you recognize, feet tapping loudly enough on metal tiles to vex you. But you keep your charms upright, as an interesting building makes it’s self headway. You smile silently to yourself, as you adjust your cotton blouse, and step towards the door.

You knock once or twice, before being let in.

An innocuous decorated estate, that nobody thinks once or twice about in this grandly big city. You barely hear the honks of the outside world, as you step inside to find something much more cozy. Something that feels less like an office, and more like a home. Or at least has become like a sanctuary, from your less easily manageable turmoil’s.

“Good evening, boys.”

They all turn their heads, playing a round of blackjack on the coffee table, as they smile, and are careful to embrace you. You give a one armed hug, to the best of your abilities, careful not to disturb the resting gremlin laying between you, and a good night’s rest. You sigh in indigence, as another man rests a comforting hand on your shoulder.

You rub a hand attentively across your hefty stomach, “Is the Doc in?”

“Out, attending to personal business, and should be dropping back here later to pick up some papers.”

“Ah,” You nod, placing a hand on the one giving your muscles a light massage. You hum, quirking your neck to the side, as you smile. Popping your shoulder back in place, as you brush delicate fingers against his knuckles.

“Thank you, you’re always the gentlemen.”

You reach up to place a kiss on his lips, and pat his chin, as you move to take a step forward. You, drawing yourself in, to rest neatly across the length of the couch. Another, scoots over to give you some space, and you sigh in thanks, as he takes off your shoes for you. You smile in genuine gratitude, thankful for the friends and lovers that have kept you staying afloat.

“I don’t suppose it’s too early to take on my evening supper,” You sigh inaugeration, stretching as far as your body can allow. Your voice turns into one of silliness, as you near sing like a child, “or should we perhaps just skip straight to desert?”

It barely takes any coaxing from your side, as you rub a still thinly shaped leg down the other partition’s drawers. He lets you have your way, as he helps undress himself, and like flies to a juicy fruit, another man comes to your side, and begins rubbing his family gonads within your pretty waiting hands.

The man sitting beside you politely moves your legs for far better access, as you gently decline to rest on the arm of the couch. A cock in one hand, and your legs spread out to take another. You lick your finely painted purple lips, as you suck in through your teeth, and wait for the most appetizing part of the night to come in deliver.

You can barely see the cock resting upright against your mounds, as a belly so large it could rival a drunken Texan, obscures your perfectly well attuned vision. On top of the more pressing issues, as large breasts nearly topple out of your shirt with the sheer heaviness of their fat. Not only in mass, but duly just as weighty, as their filled to brim with the leering pump of their milk, and the promise of many more stained clothes to come.

You hear footsteps come from outside the corner of your eye, and are faced with a handsome light haired stranger you’re sure to have met once or twice throughout your travels.

You quirk your lips, with a coy up turn of your brows. “Hello Darling. Please do come to eat before the dinner gets cold.”

You see a knowing smile cross his features, as another hits yours, as you feel the delectable first _push_.

You distantly wonder if you remembered to refill Jasper’s food tray before coming out this evening. You’re sure he must be fine without you, for at least the rest of the night. Heaven forbid he sneak out late at night and whisk anymore handsome strangers into your welcome abode.

He should be alright though, at least you suppose, as mama has a new little kitten that feels about ready to purr.


End file.
